


Play

by MalikRuttingAssassinAss



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Amp-port fetish, Anal, Breathplay, M/M, Mass Effect 3, PWP, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikRuttingAssassinAss/pseuds/MalikRuttingAssassinAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pressure increased and Kaidan reacted swiftly with a whiskey matured growl, something feral that ripped straight from his gut. His head tipped back against the fingers cradling his amp, his biotics flaring brighter and Shepard prepared himself to take a biotic blow to the gut, but it never came. </p><p>Shepard has a new technique for Kaidan's migraines.<br/>I shouldn't be allowed to write. PWP.<br/>I regret nothing.</p><p>M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

Joker didn’t pay much attention to anything but the Normandy when he was ‘in the zone’, but even he could tell something was wrong when his co-pilot had gone almost a full two hours without uttering a single schematic percentage or fuel reactor status. Once the Normandy was safely making its way through the Terminus system, he flicked on the autopilot, effectively putting the ship in his co-pilot’s capable hands.  
  
“Are… you OK, EDI?” He called over and turned his chair to face the AI’s body unit. “You’re damn quiet, you haven’t told me to stop blinking so loudly even once.”   
  
“My apologies, Jeff, I was contemplating.” EDI responded, twisting her head round to glance at the Pilot, before she was concentrating on the monitor in front of her again.  
  
“Still thinking about the Geth and how Shepard chose the Quarians over them?” Joker sighed and rested his hands in his lap. “Look, EDI-”  
  
“No. I am not considering that situation, Jeff. That is not what is currently occupying my processors at this precise moment.” She paused. “Earlier, I asked Commander Shepard if he agreed with members of his crew making decisions without consulting him first. He stated that he didn’t expect his crew to come to him for every solution and that he fully trusted each and every one of us…”  
  
“Oh yeah..?” Joker blinked and reclined in his seat completely, fingertips scratching idly at his beard. “Are you surprised he trusts you just as much as an organic crew member, or something?”  
  
“No. I am concerned that what Shepard said implies he does not mind if crew also hide things from him, important things.”  
  
The pilot paused his scratching and frowned visibly.   
  
“If this crew member technically ranks higher than Commander Shepard, and also holds Spectre status, is it mandatory for Shepard to know anything of the crew member’s business..?”  
  
“… You mean Kaidan..?” Joker hesitated, eyes tracing EDI’s passive features. “Can you tell me what it is Kaidan’s doing that you think Shepard should know about..?”

 

EDI turned her body unit to Jeff completely and gestured to the monitor flickering to life behind them. “Perhaps it is better if I show you.”  
  
Jeff turned his chair again and closed his eyes for a second at the sudden light the screen glared across the darkened cockpit. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking at for a moment, having not travelled around the ship much beside going to the mess hall for meals, but he eventually recognised the starboard observation, lighting dimmed right down and it appeared empty at first.  
  
“OK, cool, thanks for showing me the S.O, EDI, you can play the footage now.”  
  
“I am feeding live footage from the Starboard Observation – or S.O as you have called it – and if you take closer analysis, you can see a figure in a foetal position in the far corner.”  
  
“What?” Joker snapped. “Zoom in and enhance resolution, EDI.”  
  
“Yes Jeff.”  
  
The screen went into static for a moment, before it cleared away, revealing a close up of the curled figure in the corner of the room.  
  
“Kaidan…” Jeff breathed.  
  
“Correct. Major Alenko is currently witnessing high levels of stress.” EDI turned her head to the Pilot and remained silent for a few seconds before she continued voicing her thoughts. “You do not look surprised.”  
  
“Kaidan’s had migraines since he was a kid, but they were never so bad… not so bad that he’s reduced to curling into a corner and shaking, anyway…” Joker shook his head, still absorbing the scene in front of him. “Shepard mentioned something about Kaidan’s implant being damaged by the incident on Mars; maybe it made the migraines worse?”   
  
“It would appear so. The Major requested I do not inform Shepard about this when I offered to get help for him. This is why I am concerned about Shepard’s trust being taken advantage of.”  
  
“EDI, it’s more a question of saving the Commander the extra stress from having to worry about his migraines, Kaidan’s protecting the Commander…” Joker flexed the fingers in one of his hands and turned it over to check for the almost non-existent callouses that had barely built up there.   
  
“You approve of the Major’s decision?”  
  
“No! Of course not, the man’s suffering like hell, but I have to respect him if he wants to hide this…” His eyes deviated back to the screen, to the image of the Major curled against the bookcase, head in clawed fingers as he trembled visibly.   
  
“The audio consists of light sobbing and fierce cursing. But I believe cutting it off preserves the Major’s dignity… the images alone offer clear insight into the Major’s pain, regardless.” The AI gave a kind smile, a gesture she really didn’t need to do, but Joker appreciated the thought behind it. She was trying to reassure him, he realised.  
  
“This is not the first time I have witnessed the Major collapse into such a vast amount of pain. From what I have registered from his stress levels, the pain he is witnessing could only be described as ‘like a diamond-tipped mining drill being burrowed slowly into the cranium’. His nose is also bleeding, but he has not yet vomited.”

 

“Shepard needs to know.” Joker said quickly and brought up the com on his dash to link directly to Shepard’s omnitool. “I don’t give a shit if he told you not to tell Shepard, he didn’t tell me not to anyway.” He snapped. EDI didn’t mention the sudden turn in Joker’s decision to preserve Kaidan’s privacy; she understood how organics had a habit of changing their minds under stress.  
  
“But Jeff, he will know I told you. I would like to preserve the trust the crew have with me-”  
  
“You’re a blabber-mouth, EDI, but the crew trust you anyway.”   
  
“Joker?” A tired voice suddenly called in through the communicator.  
  
“Hey, Shepard, we have a serious situation going on in the S.O. You might want to get down there pretty quick, and bring towels.”  
  
There was a silence, before a long inhale came in over the speaker.  
  
“Is someone giving birth, Joker?” Shepard gave a breathy chuckle, but they could hear the rustle of sheets and a slight creak as the Commander pulled himself from the bed.  
  
“No. You’ll see when you get there. Kaidan’s having… difficulties.”  
  
A long silence began to draw out, filled with nothing but the sounds of clothes sliding across skin, probably the Commander getting his clothes back on from his sleep, Joker didn’t want to think about whether or not Shepard slept in or out of his briefs, so quickly concentrated back on the noises.  
  
“Kaidan…” Shepard eventually whispered. “What kind of difficulties?”  
  
“Unknown.” EDI announced. “Further investigation is necessary.”  
  
“Understood, I’m making my way to the S.O, over and out.”

 

 

                                                                          ***  
  
Kaidan didn’t know how much more of this agony he could take. His head felt like 50 Krogan were performing perfectly executed synchronised head-butts straight between his eyes every half second. He tasted blood, the blood that dripped steadily over his lip from his nose and further offered to add to his twisting nausea ravaging his gut.  
  
He could end the suffering so fucking easy. No one would question him if he went down into the shuttle-bay now, no one would stop him because no one would be awake to take the gun from his hand. He’d press the cold barrel against his temple and that may be enough to sooth the pain even slightly, but not for long.   
  
Then he’d squeeze the trigger and…  
  
…and that would be that.  
  
He’d be remembered as the coward who was driven to suicide because of a headache.

 

_Yeah, great way to be remembered, Alenko..._

 

He tightened himself into the corner further as a not-nearly-quiet-enough hiss came from the doorway. He wished he’d locked the damn door, Spectre status allowed him to bar any door he liked, but the one door he wanted to hide behind remained unlocked – not that he was in any position to give a damn.  
  
“Kaidan…”   
  
“Commander…” He groaned into the bookcase.  
  
“Fuck, Kaidan!” He winced hard at the resounding footfalls approaching ever closer until even the soft sound of Shepard’s clothes shifting as he knelt behind him sent ice-picks into his cranium. “Come on, get up, I’m getting you to the med-bay.”  
  
“No, there’s no point.” Kaidan withdrew from the too-rough, too-painful grip Shepard had on his body, hyper-sensitive nerves screaming under his skin. “It’s a mechanical migraine, there’s nothing she can do… If it was a chemical imbalance, sure, no problem, but … L2…” He didn’t need to say more if the look of understanding on Shepard’s face proved anything.  
  
“So you expect me to leave you in this corner, bleeding all over yourself and looking like you’ve had a run in with a Quarian frigate…”  
  
“Well…. Yeah, I suppose...”   
  
“Jesus, Major...” Shepard sighed heavily and knelt completely next to the biotic. He ran his hand back and forth over the man’s back, feeling the twitching and trembling of every muscle through the skin and alliance fatigues beneath his fingertips. He didn’t know what else to do. He couldn’t just leave the Major, no matter how badly he may have wanted his bed.  
  
“Shepard…” Kaidan moaned and turned his head, pushing his face into the Commander’s neck and staying there, breath thick and heavy against the cords of his throat.  
  
“I’m here, Kaidan, talk to me.” Shepard whispered, smoothing his palms down the Major’s arms and elbows, then back up again across his shoulders to sooth the shivering. He didn’t know whether he was cold, or supressing the urge to scream and make the pain in his head very vocal like Shepard knew he would want to do in Kaidan’s situation.  
  
“When I told you my implant got ‘rattled’, I… admit I was sugar-coating it like hell…” The biotic shifted and his nose pressed delicately into the dent of Shepard’s jugular as he moved. “I said the migraines were ‘just as bad as ever’, but that was before the doctor at HQ giving me the treatment plan for my migraines was killed during the Citadel coup. Ever since…” Kaidan sighed sharply and tightened his grip on Shepard’s thin grey shirt. “… And ever since, I’ve been incapacitated by these monster migraines between missions.”  
  
“And during missions..?” Shepard inquired.  
  
“Usually there’s too much adrenaline pumping through me whilst on the field, Commander. That’s why when the adrenaline drops, when we’re back on the Normandy safe and sound, the migraines usually swoop in and knock me down.”   
  
Shepard gave a subtle nod and listened to the Major’s breathing once he’d finished explaining. He closed his eyes, feeling the curt breaths against his neck, rapid and stuttering, warm his collarbone and make his skin slightly moist in the one spot over time. A hand, fingers flexing uncontrollably, slowly released the fabric of his grey shirt. It went straight to his neck, then to the back of his head and before he could bite down, he could feel blunt fingernails scraping over his buzzed scalp and a satisfied noise escaped his throat.  
  
“Why are you down here, Commander..?”  
  
Shepard forced his eyes open and looked down to the biotic curled/slumped from exhaustion in his arms and across his lap.   
  
“Joker told me you were witnessing ‘difficulties’. I think EDI notified him of your status… Your heart rate is pretty damn high from what I can feel. We need to calm you down.”  
  
“I know… but… you being here, just like this… it helps so damn much.” Kaidan murmured. The fingers over his scalp gave another scrape; a rasp noise that made Kaidan grimace, but the Commander didn’t stop the attention. He was happy where he was, wrapped up in the Major in an uncomfortable corner with books digging into his spine.  
  
“I’m glad…” Shepard paused and pulled the towel he had brought from the floor beside him. It was then Kaidan realised even the soft fabric of the finest towels the Alliance had to offer felt like Krogan scales rubbed backwards across his skin, but he allowed the Commander to gently wipe the blood from his face and then apply pressure to cease further flow. Kaidan slid his hands down from around Shepard’s shoulders and gave a slight noise of discomfort. He hadn’t realised it before, but now he was able to think even a little clearly through the red haze descended over his mind, he noticed who he was with and why he didn’t want this particular person to know of his crippling migraines.  
  
“I’m still fit for duty, you know?” He grumbled through the fabric over his nose and mouth.  
  
“Clearly…” Shepard sighed and moved until he could fit his hand around the base of Kaidan’s skull.  
  
“What are you doing?” The Major whimpered, evidently squirming and trying to pull his head from the fingers gently applying pressure beneath the amp of his implant. “Get off.”  
  
“Easy, Major, easy… Trust me, OK?” Shepard closed his grip further around the sensitive area and began to move his thumb and fingertips in tight circles, moving no more than a few millimetres in any direction. He watched as the Major opened his mouth, probably in an attempt to say something, but soon the words became one drawn out moan, dotted with varying hitches of breath.   
  
“Shepard, don’t, I’ll~”  
  
“I can put up a barrier if you feel like you’re going to flare…” Shepard whispered soothingly.   
  
“It’s not that, I…”  
  
“Does it hurt, isn’t it helping?”   
  
“No. I mean, yes, it is, but…” Kaidan let loose another groan and continued to squirm, drawing his legs up until Shepard felt a knee brush against his ribs. “Please, Shepard.” Another moan…  
  
“Does it hurt, Alenko..?”  
  
“No sir.”   
  
“Is this helping?”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“So, let me help you.” Shepard dug his fingers in a little firmer, forcing a loud curse to fly from the Major’s lips and then…

 

It was like he’d plugged Kaidan directly into the Normandy’s drive core.  
  
A sharp crack echoed around the S.O, followed swiftly by the pulsing, flickering blue that enveloped the Major’s form. Shepard considered pulling up his barrier, but then thought better of it when it became clear the biotic wasn’t going to unleash hell upon him and had simply let his powers slip, probably as a result from the amp massage. The Commander brought his other hand to rest across Kaidan’s sternum and gently lowered him onto the floor. The man was still panting, still writhing under the touch and seemed to need to grab onto anything close enough to take his powerful grip without complaint, which appeared to be Shepard’s forearms at that point.  
  
“Kaidan…” Shepard called.

 

It appeared Kaidan was in some euphoric zone, breath heavy, brows furrowed and lips parted over the needy gasps escaping him. His whole body was moving, flowing, finding an almost sultry rhythm, a dance, if Shepard had to describe it, against the massage around his amp-port. Shepard concentrated on the man’s face, biotics crackling over the surface and causing Shepard’s arm hair to stand erect, but he didn’t look away. There was something dark inside him telling him to keep going to see if there was a summit to whatever Kaidan was going through, or even if it cured the migraine.

 

The pressure increased and Kaidan reacted swiftly with a whiskey matured growl, something feral that ripped straight from his gut. His head tipped back against the fingers cradling his amp, his biotics flaring brighter and Shepard prepared himself to take a biotic blow to the gut, but it never came.   
  
“Uh, Shepard…” Kaidan whimpered, his voice steadily growing higher and more… desperate, Shepard realised. “Fuck, Shepard!”   
  
The Commander swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly tight and dry around what he wanted to say, to maybe respond to the Major calling his name with such passion and… Fuck, Shepard could feel his cock straining against his fatigues. He closed his eyes, listening to the biotic and trying to burn the noises to his memory. The sounds erupting from the man’s lungs, loud into the room, it was too much like he was getting off.  
  
“Kaidan…” He finally whispered. “Jesus, Kaidan…”  
  
“Please, Commander…” Shepard released a sharp, loud hiss as a hand pushed up against the crutch of his fatigues, then promptly clamped down around his throbbing dick. His hips bucked into the sudden tight heat and his mouth fell open around a breathy curse. The Major was grabbing him, clutching his dick and grinding the fabric against his sensitive skin and it just felt…   
  
Wait…  
  
Shepard opened his eyes and looked down the length of Kaidan’s body. The pang of _sheer want_ went bolting through him when the evident tent pitched in the Major’s pants met his wandering gaze. His free hand went to Kaidan’s on his clothed dick and held it there as his other hand pressed in harder on the amp and sped up the circular movement his fingers had been performing.  
  
“Oh God, Shepard, Fuck me.” The last two words became a mantra not only in Shepard’s head, but also from Kaidan’s lips. The Major’s unoccupied hand shot down to his trousers and made quick work of ripping the buttons off to gain access to his boxers, which he slid down with his trousers to his knees. Shepard was over him in an instant, grabbing the offending items of clothing and dragging them off over his boots. His fingers went to his own trousers and managed to open them without permanently damaging the fastenings, his other hand still working over the amp.  
  
Shepard had a feeling Kaidan would rip his face off if he even thought of putting a stop to the amp-massage anyway.  
  
“K… Kaidan.”   
  
He tried to take it easy, he tried to save the Major the discomfort from a mostly dry penetration, but the biotic was so impatient. He knew saliva was one of the worst forms of lubrication, but he didn’t have much of a choice as he slicked his fingers with his saliva and smeared them down the shaft of his cock. And then he was beginning his entry. It felt like such a blur between starting, and then bottoming out deep within the constricting warmth inside the Major, his free hand clenched tight around his own base to stop himself from exploding at just the image of it all alone.  
  
Once the pressure eased back from his balls, his fingers slid up the Major’s stomach and unbuckled the shirt hiding his chest with expert ease. He groaned as the shirt fell open. His stomach twisted, sending a spiral of heat straight to his groin as a direct result from the glistening muscles quivering in overload below, shimmering in a cascading blue.  
  
Shepard’s hips began to move. He drew back until he felt the constriction catch against the head of his penis, before plunging straight back in and stealing the very breath from Kaidan’s lungs. The pace soon became brutal and needy. Already Shepard could feel the tight coil within him ready to unleash.   
  
“Kaidan!” He snapped, his hips already losing the rhythm.

 

“John~” Kaidan threw his head back against the fingers now almost clawing his amp, legs splaying obscenely to allow the Commander to lean back and watch himself disappear into his higher ranking officer. “Oh God, harder!”  
  
Shepard obeyed and braced himself, pressing his weight against the back of the hand massaging Kaidan’s amp so his free one could hold Kaidan’s hip steady and slam into him with abandon. The sudden jarring from the sheer force sent the Major into a spiralling mess. Kaidan arched, crying out in pleasure and not caring if the crew quarters were right next door, or even that EDI was most definitely documenting their behaviour, he just didn’t care.  
  
Shepard felt his surroundings suddenly draw up tight and he released a long growl filled with bass. Kaidan was gasping, slamming himself back onto the cock impaling him with the strength in his legs, lengthening his orgasm as much as he could even as jets of white layered his belly. Shepard couldn’t help himself. His fingers finally moved away from Kaidan’s amp and wrapped around his neck instead. The Major’s eyes opened and something like anxiety met him, before Shepard was tipping his head back and driving his hips, pushing his cock in as far as it would go. With one final yell, he came, fingers clamping tight around Kaidan’s throat and effectively cutting off his air.   
  
The man didn’t panic, he simply allowed the Commander his play.  
  
“Uhn, Kaidan!” He snarled and rolled his hips one last time before slowly retreating. He gasped greedily for air, tucking himself back into his trousers before rocking back on his haunches and taking deep, shaking breaths. Kaidan was in no better state. His entrance oozed Shepard’s completion, his body trembling and damp and splattered with come, and it soon became clear he was realising just what they had done.  
  
They gave each other eye contact and then carefully, Shepard rose onto his feet, gathered his composure and tried to say something, apologise, anything to make what they’d just done _OK_.  
  
“I should go…” He finally whispered.  
  
Kaidan said nothing as he pulled his shirt closed over his chest, he simply gave a curt nod and stared at Shepard’s knees.  
  
In seconds, the Commander was gone.  

 

 

                                                                          ***

 

It soon became obvious that Kaidan couldn’t let it go. Shepard had fooled around with other crew members before, usually whilst extremely drunk and on shore leave, never on the Normandy though. So, Kaidan was becoming more than slightly obsessed over what happened, and not willingly either. He tried to quell the thoughts around the Commander, but then he’d glance down the man’s body and he would be right there again, under his grip, hand around his throat and squeezing as he witnessed the best orgasm in his entire life.  Self-control was the only thing keeping his dick flaccid in those moments.  
  
And when the migraines flared up again, as bad as they were the night Shepard ‘aided’ him, he followed the man’s example and fell into the squirming, writhing mess he had been under the Commander’s ministrations. Fingers digging into his amp port, circling the area tightly, his other hand balled around the bulge under his trousers, he got off mostly on the memories alone of _that night._ His orgasm tore through him with such ferocity that his lip suffered the damage of a supressed scream that he wanted, desperately, to unleash, spilling a small trail of blood down his chin.  
  
And that’s how it went for the next few days, until the fifth day after the _event_ when Kaidan was heading to Shepard’s cabin to run through his reports and check if there was anything he hadn’t written down. He gave a knock, then waited for a minute, then knocked again.  
  
There was no answer, but he really needed to send the reports off that night, so he decided to open the door himself. It usually went unlocked anyway, Kaidan knew Shepard would usually call crew up if they wanted to talk, but he didn’t say no to random walk-in conversations either, which was what Kaidan was hoping for.  
  
The doors slid open before him and he stepped inside, careful to avoid the boaring eyes of the Husk head sitting on the desk as he did so.   
  
“Shepard, I need~” He stopped at the top of the steps, his mouth falling open around the gasp he supressed deep inside himself at the sight before him. He needed to grab the wall just to stop his knees from buckling.  
  
It seemed he wasn’t the only one still thinking about _that night._  
  
Shepard was laying on his bed, his bottom half propped up on his knees whilst his top half lay flat against the bed, his weight leant on an arm bent around his face… Kaidan watched the length of the other arm and settled his gaze on the firm movements his hidden fist was making over his cock and it was clear by just the sheer noises alone why Shepard hadn’t heard his knocking, entry or voice.  
  
“Uhn, _Major._ ”  
  
The datapad slipped from Kaidan’s fingers and hit the deck with a resounding clatter. He took deep breaths, trying to keep his cock under control, but Shepard was then looking over his shoulder at him and he wasn’t stopping and…  
  
“ _Kaidan._ ”

 

If there was going to be a moment in his life that he truly feared he would come in his pants and have a seizure at the same time, it was now. Shepard turned over, presenting himself, his hard cock slick with what appeared to be lubricant and pre-come and suddenly that seizure seemed like a very real possibility. Kaidan’s fingers went to autopilot as he took in the Commander’s position, stripping off his clothes, his boots left behind in the crew quarters.   
  
They were going to do it again. The look in Shepard’s eyes was something feral, hungry and it demanded action, Kaidan knew it. Finally standing naked before him, he climbed up onto the bed and onto the Commander’s lap. He gave a soft groan of discomfort as Shepard pressed himself completely against his entrance and gave a shallow thrust. It was obvious how much he wanted it, how close he was to the edge and Kaidan could suddenly relate to that.  
  
There was some raw desire pulling him to Shepard nowadays, and it was clear Shepard felt it too in return. He widened his legs, letting the Commander pull his cheeks apart with his large, battle-worn hands and pull him down hard to his cock. Kaidan grimaced, feeling the burn until he gave way and slid the rest of the way down the slick cock.  
  
“Commander!” He snapped, splaying his hands across the hard stomach beneath him. He rocked his hips, trying to ease the pressure inside him until the sensation became background noise, as such.   
  
“ _Look at you_.” Shepard suddenly groaned, hips snapping up uncontrollably. “So beautiful.”  
  
Kaidan tipped his head back and began to roll his hips, lift and drop himself in a rhythm that made his thighs scream from the strenuous activity, yet gave such magnificent pleasure in return. Shepard didn’t make a habit of giving compliments, especially personal ones that didn’t involve the killing of an enemy, so Kaidan knew to believe the compliment, and not wave it off like he would anyone else.  
  
They rolled over in the bed as soon as they began to falter. Shepard mounted the Major hard, thrusting in and out with all the strength he had left in his battle-weary body.   
  
And then the hand returned. Just as Kaidan was readying for the unbelievable orgasm as a result from the relentless attack on his prostate, Shepard’s fingers wrapped tightly around his throat and began to squeeze. He arched, choked and pressed his hand into Shepard’s chest, but the man didn’t let go, so he relaxed himself and took what Shepard gave him.  
  
The orgasm slammed into him with the strength of a thousand mounted Krogans. He tried to gasp, tried to scream, but all that escaped him was a broken whimper, not that he noticed it much through the euphoria currently enveloping him.  
  
The hand slipped away just before the black could creep over his vision and the thrusts inside him became more erratic until they ceased altogether with one final deep thrust. Shepard cursed, spilling his essence far into the Major until he had nothing left to give. He collapsed onto his hands and joined Kaidan with his deep breathing, trembling and profuse sweating.  
  
“Shepard…” He opened his eyes and peered into the amber pools gazing back up at him. He hesitated, trying to figure out if this was going to lead to even more awkwardness with bouts of fierce masturbation in attempt to get over what had happened, before he was leaning further forward and pressing a tender kiss to the Major’s lips.  
  
Kaidan moaned into it, his fingers finding Shepard’s beside him on the bed and clutched them desperately. He didn’t want to let this go any more than he wanted the Reapers to take Earth. He deepened the kiss, opening his lips and flicking his tongue against Shepard’s until he was moaning and bucking back on the cock still buried within him. Shepard began to pant and broke the kiss to catch his breath momentarily as his hips started to move again. After all that, Kaidan was still hard, and he was as well.   
  
But this time it was tender, less _quick fuck_ and more _passion._ They actually kissed now, licked the bite wounds better and held each other steady when the other began to lose himself. Kaidan could see the man who saved him on Mars, who head-butt Krogans and pointed a gun at his head on the Citadel, but also the man who he was quickly becoming unprofessionally attached to.  
  
“Shepard, I…” The Major trembled, his fingernails clawing marks into his Commander’s shoulders.   
  
“Nh, Kaidan.” He breathed and pushed his mouth into a kiss over a love bite on the Major’s collarbone. “Uhn, shit, Major, I’m going to-”  
  
Kaidan opened his mouth, then growled and tipped his head back as warmth erupted inside him again. He bucked fiercely, before reaching down and jerking himself off at the sounds being breathed into his ear. He shuddered, twitched, drew a leg tight around his lover’s waist and suddenly the world around him went a stark white.  
  
He thought he heard someone sobbing the Commander’s first name in pleasure, and thought it could have been him, but that was impossible because he didn’t _sob._ Right?  
  
When it came time to open his eyes again, he saw how the Commander was watching him, breathing deep, but still quite relaxed. He slowly pulled free his flaccid penis and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and for the first time, Kaidan felt like he actually meant something to anyone that didn’t involve being a damned biotic.   
  
He craned his head up and ran the tip of his nose up Shepard’s neck, taking in the scent of sex and o-zone, probably from his own biotics, maybe from Shepard’s, filling the air.  
  
“Look at _you_.” Kaidan smiled. “So beautiful.”  
  
The Commander rolled his eyes and gave a forgiving smirk.  
  
“You probably broke your datapad back there, Major.”  
  
“Worth it...” Kaidan grinned.  
  
“And dented my floor…”  
  
“Still worth it…”  
  
“It’ll be worth it watching you bend over and clean the shattered mess of your datapad, then buff out the dent.” Shepard paused. “Naked. I’m confiscating your clothes as punishment.”  
  
“I regret nothing, Commander.


End file.
